


Come Together

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inhumans (Marvel), Kree (Marvel), Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Politics, Romance, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Social Justice, Soulmates, Spies & Secret Agents, nice people saying nice things to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: S4 fic told a bit out of order mixing sexy times with loosely outlined speculation, but basically about how much Coulson and Daisy are on the same page and always have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



She works her hand down, past the zipper, and can feel him throbbing against her, fingers pressed between the thin fabric and his suiting.

The noise he makes comes out like a plea of agreement, of relief, and she kisses his closed eyes, watching as he waits expectantly.

Those eyes she's thought about so many times. The way they see her so clearly.

In the chaos, and the calm.

She leans in for his mouth again, and his eyes flutter open.

He takes her head in his hands and does more than invite.

His kiss is a seal between them.

It was always there in the background, she just wanted to push it away.

They both did.

Not now, though, as he rises up, sliding her on top of the office desk, moving his hand along her legs to get his body against hers.

They had their reasons. Tried to find another way to explain...this.

But Fate kept ignoring reason, pain, the past.

And here it is: That they've found each other.

Again.

  
###

She's said what she had to say.

And it's not like she can sit around and wait. Not anymore.

Sometimes, things have to be done, in the face of protocols.

Sometimes, it's the protocols that need to change, even when you can't see all the parts, yet..

The elephant in the room looks like her.

They can talk about it like she's not one of them, but when they say "Inhuman" they mean her.

It's not that she's ungrateful for the opportunity to do some good, it's just that there are still other pressing matters.

"We need you with us, Agent Johnson.'

She looks up, distracted from her thoughts, at the Director.

"I've always been on your side," she answers. "That's not the real question, is it?"

He looks uncomfortable, but not unprepared for that. Of course.

After all, he's Inhuman, too.

"One small step for man, one giant step for-"

They all look over at Coulson, who's been quiet this whole time, leaning against the back wall.

"Man," Coulson says, once they're all looking at him. "And then, another step for man. And, oh, look. There are the Kree, standing at our door. Who, if we think about it, really shot themselves in the foot by giving us our best weapons against them."

"I thought we've agreed Inhumans aren't weapons," the Director tells him.

"Yes," Coulson replies. "Because, you are us. And you will be our best defense. But we're throwing it away."

"We're all aware of the Sokovia Accords, and right now, we need to reassure the public-"

"Right now?" she steps in. "SHIELD's job isn't to think about right now. It's to plan for the future. To see it before it happens."

Their eyes meet across the room and it's so clear.

Why she never really could walk away.

  
###

Her hands are on the buttons of his shirt, and she undoes another, as he looks away from her work, back to her eyes.

"I never really thought this would happen to me," he says casually.

"What?" she asks, resting her hand against the front of his shirt.

"That I would fall, like this. I've tried to," he explains, his hand caressing leg where it's exposed by the cut of her dress.

"But, it never really stuck."

Coulson is...romantic. She's always known that about him. It's not exactly surprising that he wants to talk about this now. Before-

"It is strange," she smiles, ducking her head against her shoulder. "Unbelieving so many things about yourself."

Her eyes lift back to his, weighing the understanding there. "Trust me. I know."

"It's just...every day," he goes on, reaching for her face with his hand. "I find a way to fall a little harder."

She starts to say something, then feels it stick in her chest.

"No big deal," she tells him, half-laughing, half letting go of the breath she was holding.

Letting go of more than she had planned tonight. It starts to come loose on its own.

"Don't cry," he pleads with her. "Please? I hate being the reason for-"

Her hand rests against his, holding it to her face, as his thumb stops the tear starting to slide down her cheek.

"No, it's good. I promise. It's good to feel...this. Something...solid, in front of me."

He moves with her, as she wraps her legs around him, like punctuation.

"That's another thing I never thought would happen," he says openly, looking touched. Even a bit self-conscious.

His eyes light up as she laughs at the idea, at his worries.

"I see you. I've always seen you."

  
###

  
"Is this where you reveal to me that you and Agent Johnson are...more than just friends?"

He looks over at the Director and tries not to really react at all, just puts the cufflinks-plus-tech in place on his shirtsleeves.

Because, he's been hinting about this. For awhile now.

Still, he's tried to be as honest with him as he could be.

"Have you ever had someone...who already knows your intentions, even before you act? From almost the moment that you met?"

He looks away from him then, to straighten the bowtie, then stares into the mirror at the reflection behind him.

He can see him trying to sort through all of this. He knows how it might look from someone on the outside.

But, with everything they've seen....Things that should be impossible. Even more impossible than Inhumans.

"Not really," he finally admits, pretending to inspect the grain of the jacket's fabric on the hanger nearby. "It's a nice idea, though."

"Daisy is not an idea," he replies, swiping the jacket off the hanger, then sliding it on.

"Clearly not," Mace says, as he takes a step back.

"Did you really think that, with an organization like HYDRA, who have always grasped for power, reaching beyond our own limitations for centuries-"

"That the Kree wouldn't answer?" he interrupts. "I spent most of my life thinking I was human, Phil."

"There's an entire universe out there, Mace. And, that universe appears to act a lot like us."

"I guess dying at the hands of an Asgardian dictator might give you that idea," he mutters, and crosses his arms. "Nice suit."

"Now that I have a second chance-"

"You don't want to waste it," he finishes. "That, I understand."

"If Daisy says she's on our side, she's on our side."

"And I just take your word for it."

"No, you should take her at her word. Because, I know her intentions."

His smug expression is almost enough to make the other man roll his eyes.

  
###

  
He pulls the dress up over her head.

Because the kissing has brought them to a tipping point, and the words are enough, but they're not.

It catches on her shoulders, she manages to escape from it, flings it away, as he starts to kiss his way down her exposed skin.

Doing this here, in the office, feels almost transgressive. Except, tonight feels like they've won, and like the cosmic scales have finally tipped.

And she wants to share it with him. She wants to have this now, because later might not be as possible.

It's not careful, it's over-eager and celebratory.

It doesn't take her long to figure out that he's almost single-mindedly making his way down her body.

Then she hears the wheels of his desk chair move forward, as his hands land on her legs, and he makes eye contact with her, just as he starts to kiss along the inside of her thigh.

"Phil."

She moans out his name, as he pulls her underwear aside, and puts his mouth on her, presses his tongue into her, and wraps his hands around her to hold her as she arches up against him.

"Still on my best behavior," he tells her, grinning, and then whisks his tongue against her until she comes so hard, she almost forgets her powers.

There's a light rattle in the room, and he stops and stares up at her, a little wide-eyed.

"Do we need to move the afterparty?"

"No," she groans at him, and runs her fingernails across his scalp, then leans back down against the desk, and feels his lips press a kiss on the top of her knee.

"Daisy?"

"Okay. Maybe."

 

  
###

  
It's a party.

The kind she's never been comfortable with.

But she doesn't have to be, anymore. She's an agent, trained for this.

These people wouldn't expect someone like her to show up in plain sight.

It's a weakness, their arrogance. The way people like this think they own everything.

How safe they feel among their own.

And the security measures were tight, she'll give them that. Still, she's able to work around them, using another face to get inside.

Now she's among them, wearing her own.

The lavish historical building, made even more lavish for this historical occasion. The classical music from the small orchestra, the tinkle of everything crystal, the way people wear their medals and their symbols of office on display.

It's easy to make small talk, and brush off uncomfortable advances. Because people are still sober, still pretending to be civilized.

Laughing and smiling, knowing they'll sell people like her to the highest bidder later, if they ever had the chance.

She's here to see that they won't. And it's fitting, really, that she gets to be the wolf in their herd.

"You look like a spy."

Her drink is still half full, and she takes the glass between her fingers and swirls it, making the bubbles of the expensive champagne rise inside it.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me tonight."

Their eyes meet briefly, and he smiles politely and puts his elbow on the bar.

"Should I compliment your dress?"

It's very charming. But then, he's always been good at that.

"That would be the second nicest thing," she replies, smiling into her glass as she lifts it to drink.

He pretends to watch her, but watches the room instead.

"I'm looking forward to this," he says leaning closer, locking eyes with her.

"You look like you could use a drink."

"Not tonight," he shrugs. "I'm on my best behavior."

"Then, maybe, when this is over," she starts, following his cue.

"A drink?"

"As long as you promise to not be on your best behavior?"

"Well then," he says, as she watches him hide his smile, then offer her a hand as the music starts up again. "Let's get started."

She takes his hand.

"Let's."


End file.
